Well He Puts the Ass in Cas
by Fyretress
Summary: (Destiel) Dean can't catch a break, but he doesn't mind that it's Castiel encroaching on his alone time. Sexy time ensues with a clueless- yet very passionate- virgin thousands of years older than his experienced partner.


Dean awoke with a snort as the bathroom door banged open. Sam walked out in a plume of steam, scrubbing his wet hair with a damp towel one last time before tossing it over a chair. He grinned when he saw Dean was awake.

"Dude, finally!"

"How long was I out?" Dean slurred, rubbing a hand over his face to wipe away the fatigue that still dimmed the light in his eyes.

"Like 12 hours," Sam scoffed. "You need more sleep."

Dean groaned wearily. When they had gotten back to the motel after last night's hunt, a particularly nasty shape shifter, Dean had just flopped onto the bed and fell asleep, boots and all. He was still covered in grime and shifter blood. Apparently, Sammy was right. He did need more sleep.

Sam swung a backpack over his shoulder and ran a hand through his damp hair to push it away from his face. Dean eyed him, partially with curiosity and partially with concern, and sat up.

"Where are you off to?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Well, this town has an awesome library, and I thought that as long as you were playing Sleeping Beauty I may as well go and do some research." He couldn't disguise the delight in his eyes as he thought about the rows upon rows of books. It had been too long since he had done any pleasure reading.

"Yeah, whatever. Nerd." Dean smacked his lips and tossed himself back down onto the hard mattress, snuggling as deep as he could into the thin pillow. His younger brother rolled his eyes, adjusted the bag on his back, and left. The door clicked as he locked it behind him.

...

No more than ten minutes after Sammy left, Dean opened one eye and glanced around. He hadn't been able to fall back to sleep, and bathroom door was tantalizingly cracked to reveal a still somewhat steamy shower and fogged up mirror.

Dean rose out of bed with a grunt, pulling off his blood-stained boots in the process. He absentmindedly shed his filthy, torn clothing on the way to the shower until his tough, scarred body was completely nude.

The water was still hot from Sam's shower and the near boiling stream felt amazing beating down on his back, even if there was no soap or shampoo. Dean just stood under the jet of warmth and let it flow over him, washing away his tension. The hunter rolled his right shoulder and reached up to work a kink that must have formed while he slept.

As he massaged the tense muscle in his shoulder, Dean slid his other hand down to his crotch and wrapped his hands around his dick. Slowly, he pumped up and down, closing his eyes and relishing the sensation that spread across his body.

"Dean?" The hunter barely heard his name over the pounding of the water on his ears.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore under his breath. He shut off the shower and stepped onto the cool tile floor carefully, trying not to sleep on the slick surface. He loved Sammy and all, but couldn't he leave him alone for twenty minutes? Scowling, he cracked open the bathroom door.

"What, Sa-" but instead of his younger brother, Castiel stood in front of him, dressed in his usual suit and trench coat, dark hair rumpled attractively. Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas?" The angel pushed past him into the bathroom.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean snapped, hurriedly scrambling for a towel to cover up his erection. Cas watched with his ever stoic expression, but he couldn't help but let his wide, blue eyes drift to Dean's crotch. He blinked once as an unfamiliar sensation spread across his body.

"You can't just barge in when someone's showering, you dick!" Dean reprimanded, but a tiny voice in the back of his head told him that he didn't really care.

"Why?" the angel asked naively as Dean finally managed to find a towel.

"People don't usually see each other naked. That's why the door was invented." The hunter sarcastically rapping his knuckles on the door Castiel had so unceremoniously shoved open. The steam from Dean's shower lazily drifted out into the motel room, making goose bumps rise on the hunter's thick arms.

"My apologies," Cas said "but I found a job for you." Dean ran a hand through his sopping hair, prompting droplets of water to scurry down his arms, face, and neck.

"Really, Cas?" he groaned, hanging his head. "We just finished the last job!"

"I don't understand why that is of importance."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose right between his eyes.

"Sleep, you feathered ass-monkey," he said, tying the towel off around his waist so he didn't have to hold it anymore. "Now can I please finish my shower?"

"There is a shifter in town pretending to be an angel of the lord," Cas said, as if he hadn't heard Dean. "You need to-"

"I don't _need _to do anything. We just finished that job," the hunter interrupted, giving Cas a suspicious look. "So either you're losing your touch or you already knew that and came anyway." Castiel blinked at Dean and shifted uncomfortably, his eyes involuntarily flicking down to the hunter's crotch again where the towel was tented over Dean's erection. Dean noticed this time, but instead of feeling violated by the angel's gaze, it made his dick throb harder.

"Cas, why did you come?" he asked, deep voice softer this time. The hunter's eyes traced the sharp line of the angel's jawbone before locking his eyes on the other's intense blue stare.

"I don't know," Cas admitted. Dean felt a familiar tension in the air as the hunter and the angel stood staring at each other, an energy he had only felt with women before.

Dean gave Cas a tentative grin, and a smile tugged at the edges of Cas' dry lips. Dean knew enough about romance to recognize the mutual desire they had for each other, and in one fluid motion he stepped forward and kissed the angel.

At first, Castiel didn't respond and a shot of intense disappointment and embarrassment shot through the hunter's core, but right as he was about to pull away and somehow apologize, Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck and kissed him back.

The hunter wrapped his arms around Cas and pushed him out of the bathroom. They stumbled together, kissing forcefully and running their hands up and down each other's bodies, towards the bed. On the way, Cas whipped off his tie and Dean helped him shed his coat and suit jacket. The inside of Castiel's knees hit the foot of the bed and he collapsed onto it, sprawled out of his back.

He scooted up towards the headboard and Dean crawled up over him, leaning down to meet his lips again. Cas turned his head away from the hunter's kiss and ran his hands down from the back of Dean's neck to his shoulders.

"Dean," he said softly, his voice tinged with embarrassment. "I don't know how to-...in this form, I've never-" Dean smiled comfortingly and laid a finger on Cas' lips, saving him the awkward explanation.

"Don't worry," he breathed, lowering his lips to the angel's neck. "I do."

Just because he wasn't gay didn't mean Dean hadn't experimented a few times.

As Dean kissed Cas' neck, he started to unbutton his shirt. He fumbled with the last few buttons, but gave up and tore the shirt open with a sharp jerk of his hands. Small, white buttons bounced off the bed and clattered to the floor as he did so. Cas sighed and closed his eyes as Dean started to kiss his way down the angel's bare chest, running a single finger down the middle of his torso in the wake of his lips- an action that caused waves of hot shudders to spread across Castiel's flesh. Dean glanced up as he reached the top of Cas' pants and was pleased to see pure bliss spread over the angel's face. His own dick throbbed almost painfully, and he could feel the angel's member bulging against the fabric of his pants.

Dean fumbled with Cas' belt, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making his hands shake. After a few seconds, Castiel pushed his hands away and whipped the constricting accessory off himself. Grinning, Dean slowly started to pull Cas' pants off, kissing the skin that appeared from beneath the cloth. Castiel groaned and wiggled his hips, trying to make the hunter go faster.

"Dean, hurry up," the angel demanded, his gravelly voice deeper than ever with lust. But Dean just smirked and went even slower.

When he finally got Castiel's pants down to his crotch, he teasingly stopped kissing and yanked the garment completely off the angel's legs.

"Dean, I'm so hot," Cas puffed, touching his own forehead. His exposed skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and pearls of the salty liquid had collected on his upper lip. Dean murmured comforting words as he rolled Cas' briefs down to release his dick. It was longer than Dean had expected (had he really thought about it that much?) and precum was already glistening on the tip.

Castiel panted and met Dean's eyes, as if he was looking for approval. The hunter gently wrapped his hand around the base of the angel's shaft and bobbed his head down to cover as much of Cas' dick as he could. Cas gasped in surprise and tossed his head back as Dean started to blow him, massaging what parts his mouth could not cover. As his pleasure mounted, Castiel threw his arms behind him and gripped the headboard until his knuckles turned white and the wood cracked under his grip. His eyes rolled back into his head and his ragged breath made his toned chest shudder.

Suddenly, the angel shoved Dean off of him. The hunter faltered and nearly fell off the bed, just barely catching himself on his feet besides the mattress. He frowned as Cas stood beside him, worried that he had done something wrong, but the angel stood up beside the hunter and sent him flying back onto the bed with a flick of his wrists. Dean's head cracked against the headboard and he yelped.

"What the hell, Cas?" he howled, clutching the back of his head and sitting up, but Castiel pushed him back down onto the mattress.

"Your turn." Cas unwrapped the towel from around Dean's waist to reveal his dick. Dean sat back against the pillows and dropped his hand from the back of his head. The angel held the hunter's member in his hands, gazing at it with what could only be described as awe and stroking it gently. Dean bit his lip, the sight of Castiel holding his dick alone enough to make him cum.

"Cas," he barked suddenly, making the angel jump "get on with it!" Cas nodded and swallowed. He put the tip of Dean's dick in his mouth, then- like he was assuring himself he could do it- promptly deep throated the whole thing. Dean arched his back and concentrated his whole conciseness on not releasing. The angel himself even seemed surprised at how far back Dean's member went.

"Oh god, Cas," Dean groaned, gyrating his hips to thrust his dick farther into Castiel's throat. The angel shot him a weird look (awkward!) and Dean made a mental note never to say that in bed again. He entwined his fingers in Cas' dark locks and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dean," the angel said after about a minute, sending a shiver down the hunter's spine at the sound of his name. "I need you. Now." Castiel's deep voice resounded in Dean's ears like a pleasant taste lingers in your mouth.

"Yeah," Dean breathed through his dry mouth. "Yeah, agreed." Cas dragged himself up Dean's body and kissed him, cupping the hunter's cheeks with his hands and lapping at the inside of his mouth. Gently, Dean rolled Cas over so he was laying on his back and Dean was on top.

"Wait right there," Dean said and got off Cas, leaving the angel feeling chilly. He ruffled around in his duffel bag for a few moments before pulling out a small purple bottle.

"What's that?" Castiel asked, his wide, curious eyes glancing from the tube to Dean's erection and back to the tube again.

"Lube," replied the hunter, grinning at the angel's innocence. How could you live for thousands and thousands of years and still be so naïve? He slathered his dick with the clear gel and mounted Cas, keeping the bottle on the bedside table in case they needed it again.

Cas looped his arms around Dean's neck and brought him closer, pulling him into a deep kiss. Dean reached down and fingered Cas' rim, slowly sliding in one lubed finger. The angel's body tightened at the intrusion, and Castiel pulled away and gave him a confused look.

"Just relax," Dean soothed, bending down to kiss the other again. The angel did as he was told, and soon the man was able to slide another finger in, and then another. He stretched Cas as they kissed, the angel's chapped lips providing a startlingly enjoyable contrast with the warm wetness of his mouth.

"So you, uh, know how this works, right?" he asked awkwardly, as he pulled his fingers out.

"Dean, I may be an angel but I'm not stupid." Cas grabbed Dean's shaft and scooted down so the tip of the hunter's dick was right on his rim. Dean nodded and tried to wet his mouth in vain. He had never been sober when he did this before. Castiel laid patiently under him, arms wrapped around his neck and staring at Dean with unblinking, expectant blue eyes.

Dean took a deep breath and slowly pushed into Cas. The angel's face scrunched with discomfort.

"I thought this was supposed to be enjoyable," he said flatly. Dean was too busy trying not to drown in his pleasure to answer. Cas was more tight and hot than anything he had ever experienced and his breath came in shallow little gulps.

"Dean?" Cas asked in concern, squeezing his shoulders. Dean nodded, biting his lip.

"Yeah, I'm good, Cas," he panted gruffly, lowering his head to rest their foreheads together.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the part where you move."

Dean chuckled breathlessly and nodded before slowly starting to pump and in out of the angel. Castiel locked Dean with his owlish gaze, discomfort scrawled across his usually blank face.

Over the next few minutes, the pair worked out kinks and fell into a steady rhythm. The discontentment on Castiel's face slowly transformed into pleasure as he stretched to the size of Dean's shaft.

"Cas," Dean moaned breathily over and over again. "Cas." Castiel remained silent, but it was obvious he was feeling as much bliss as Dean. He wet his constantly dry lips and let his beautiful blue eyes roll back into his head. Dean bent his neck and laid wet kisses along Cas' sweaty collarbone as he continued to thrust in and out of him.

The angel murmured something, but it was lost among their loud breathing and Dean's periodic grunting. He stopped and, panting, asked Castiel to repeat what he had said. Cas' eyelids slowly drifted open and the hunter's flushed, sweaty face came into focus.

"Harder," Cas breathed. He rocked against Dean, desperate for more. Dean eagerly started to thrust again, faster and harder. A soft moan escaped the angel's lips and he closed his eyes again. Dean laid his slick forehead against Cas' chest as he pumped, so tired but so unsatisfied.

Suddenly, Cas arched his back like he had been electrified, eyes wide and mouth a perfect "o." Dean halted his actions again, worried he had done something wrong.

"What was…what did you…" Castiel managed to gasp, Dean smirked. He shifted inside Cas, trying to find that spot again, and when he did it ripped an obscene moan out of the angel. The hunter started to rock again, attempting to hit that spot every time.

"Faster," Castiel demanded, tugging on his partner's hair. Dean jerked in and out of Cas as hard and fast as he could, feeling the angel twitch with pleasure as he did so. Suddenly, Castiel stiffened and his eyes flew open.

"Dean," he panted urgently, raking his fingers roughly down the man's back. "Dean!" Dean immediately stopped when he heard the fear laced into Castiel's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I felt…" Unable to form words, the angel pressed a hand to his lower abdomen.

"It's alright, Cas" Dean huffed, starting to thrust himself in and out of Cas again. "It's called coming."

They fell back into their balanced rhythm, and the feeling started to build in Cas again. He arched his back up off the bed and dug his fingers deeper into Dean's muscle, knowing it would leave a bruise but not really caring. The sight of the angel so close to climax made Dean finally let go.

They came at the same time, Castiel shooting his load all over their chests and Dean's spurting into the angel. For just a few moments, Cas' beautiful feathered wings were visible to Dean. They were flung out across the room with glossy feathers the same shade as Castiel's hair, twitching in pleasure. But then, they were gone.

Dean slumped on top of Cas, his limp dick still sheathed inside the angel. Castiel gathered Dean up in his arms as the human started to fall asleep. Before he drifted off into the black oblivion, the hunter could have sworn he felt something soft and warm drape over him, but there was nothing there. He must have just imagined it.

...

_Hey assbutts! This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Like ever. Tells you a lot about a girl when she says the first fanfic she created was smut. I was a huge innocent!Cas girl back then, hence the extreme virginity. Top!Cas actually kinda makes more sense to me now, but I like both bottom!Dean and bottom!Cas so whatever. Have a fantasmic day!_


End file.
